Meant to be
by MarguriteRose
Summary: Écrit par phoenixmaiden13.   Version anglaise  /s/4621921/1/Meant To Be
1. Chapter 1

Meant To Be

Chapitre 1

Il s'exécute. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire.

Exécuter.

Exécuter. Et pas se faire attraper.

Il a été séparé de ses amis lors de vos achats en Hogsmeade lors d'un raid soudainement arrivé, et maintenant il est perdu. Il ne sait pas où il est, mais il ne peut pas arrêter de le comprendre. Il maudit sa stupidité pour avoir laissé sa garde. Avec toutes les récentes attaques dernièrement il aurait dû mieux connaître. Mais il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire maintenant.

Ils sont après lui, et ils sont proches. Il pouvait le sentir. Il a été chanceux jusqu'à présent à avoir échappé pendant si longtemps. Si elles l'attraper, il est impossible de dire ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour lui. Surtout si elles l'emmener à LUI. Il frémit à la pensée d'avoir à se retrouver face à face avec lui, il ya peut-être pas une prochaine fois s'il se fait attraper.

Les arbres sont partout, doublure de sa vision et lui cachant de la vue mais aussi cacher ses ennemis. Il faut se méfier et prudent de ne pas les alerter de son emplacement. Il doit se mettre en sécurité avant qu'ils ne le trouver. Il espère que ses amis sont d'accord, qu'ils ont obtenu suite à la sécurité.

La magie dans l'air est épais et lourd de la confrontation constante qu'il a eu avec eux. Se cacher partout où il peut et se battre quand il doit, en prenant en autant qu'il peut, mais il ya un trop grand nombre pour lui de gérer, il doit se mettre en sécurité. Si seulement il n'y avait aucun salles anti-apparation jusqu'à il serait capable de quitter plus tôt, mais au lieu qu'il a à trouver où elle se termine.

Adrenaline vibre à travers son être même, lui permettant de continuer, mais il est fatigué et il commence à ralentir. Il s'arrête finalement à reprendre son souffle et se cache derrière un épais buisson; gardant un œil sur tout signe de mouvement. Il pics de derrière le buisson et quand le coût est clair qu'il se déplace rapidement derrière un arbre et puis un autre. Juste un peu plus et il est clair pour quitter cette forêt. Il peut sentir où le service se termine juste une façon quelques pieds.

Un éclair de lumière est tout l'avertissement qu'il reçoit comme un sort le frappe dans le dos, attraper l'ignorent. J'aurais dû être plus prudent, il pense comme il se tourne vers les regarder, masques blancs lumineux dans l'obscurité, un sourire narquois lui en triomphe. Il essaie de lutter contre les effets de la malédiction, mais il est incapable. Harry Potter clignote lentement vers eux avant de céder à l'inconscience.

xxx

La prochaine fois il se réveilla, il était dans une chambre souterraine. Je dois être dans les donjons, il pensait à lui-même. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé et les malédictions sa stupidité à nouveau. J'aurais dû être plus prudent. Comment diable vais-je sortir de celui-ci? Il se sentait dans ses poches et comme il s'y attendait sa baguette avait disparu. Diable!

Harry regarda autour de plus d'attention et j'ai remarqué que la chambre, il était en avait pas de fenêtres, ou une porte pour que la matière; murs de briques juste. Comment diable puis-je sortir d'ici? À bien y penser, comment ai-je entrer? Il se sentait autour sur les quatre murs et rien senti. La chambre était froide et nue, mais il y avait un projet à venir de quelque part qu'il faisait frissonner de sorte qu'il devait y avoir une porte quelque part, il ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici», criait-il, tournant autour de la confusion: «Je vais trouver un moyen de sortir et de s'en tirer." Il n'y avait pas de réponse. Il a suivi le projet et deviné l'endroit où la porte était. Il s'appuie contre le mur à quelques reprises, mais rien ne se passe. Donc tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'attendre.

Harry a dû s'endormir parce que la prochaine chose qu'il savait que le son de pierre en mouvement a été le réveiller. Il se leva et se prépare à faire son évasion.

Rires Hurlante rencontré ses oreilles ne pas partir en face de lui comme il pense qu'il serait, mais derrière lui. "Merde!" il maudit et j'ai essayé de tourner autour, mais un sort l'a attrapé dans le dos. Pas encore, il a réussi à penser avant tout est devenu noir à nouveau.


	2. Chapter 2

Meant To Be

Chapitre 2

Harry se réveilla soudain, comme s'il avait été trempé dans de l'eau et s'assit, clignotant bêtement et en regardant autour. Il était dans une grande salle sombre, apparemment souterrain, mais il y avait des fenêtres, seulement couverte. Les murs étaient à la recherche mouillé et couvert de mousse et de vignes qui était venue à travers les fenêtres brisées. La poussière était omniprésente. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas eu un bon nettoyage depuis des années. Ensuite, il a remarqué qu'il était entouré.

«Bien, bien, bien. Regarde, dont finalement décidé de nous rejoindre."

Harry tendu à la voix familière. La voix qui était dans ses cauchemars, la voix qui appartenait à l'homme qui a pris tout de lui et a continué à rendre sa vie un enfer vivant. Harry leva les yeux vers le rouge aux yeux de serpent comme l'homme qu'il avait vu la dernière fois dans le Département des Mystères », Voldemort," il a craché. "Où avez-vous me prendre?"

"Maintenant, Harry. Vos manières», a déclaré Voldemort avec un sourire tandis que ses disciples ricané avec amusement, «Il n'ya pas besoin d'être désagréable."

"Bien," répondit Harry sèchement et a donné autant que d'un arc dramatique comme il pouvait de son poste de genoux: «Mon seigneur. Où suis-je?"

"Mock-moi tous que vous voulez, Potter. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Mais je vais répondre à votre question. Ce", a déclaré Voldemort gestes autour de lui, «c'est ma maison ancestrale."

"Vraiment?" il a demandé en regardant les murs pourris et fissuré la pierre, «Ne ressemble pas beaucoup», murmura Harry tranquillement.

"C'est aussi le lieu de votre mort", a déclaré que Voldemort l'ignorant, «Vous allez mourir ce soir", at-il dit avec une jubilation évidente.

«Vous avez dit que pour les 10 dernières années et je suis encore debout», dit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Voldemort se renfrogna, «Cela mettra fin, maintenant." Il a dit platement élever sa baguette.

Harry a paniqué, il ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Il avait pour vivre. Il était celui qui avait pour survivre. «Attendez! Vous n'allez pas me laisser battre? N'est-ce pas l'étiquette appropriée?"

Voldemort pause, "Votre insolence est frustrant. Mais vous avez raison. Non pas que cela fera une différence. Donnez-lui sa baguette», il a ordonné.

Bellatrix s'avança et lança sa baguette sur lui, dont Harry attrapé experte. Il regarda sa baguette et plissa le nez de dégoût et a fait une démonstration de sa baguette essuyant ses robes, faisant d'elle cri d'indignation.

«Bella», a prévenu Voldemort et elle a reculé de contenu sur tout en lui envoyant un éclat méchant. «Maintenant», at-il dit démissionner de son estrade, «Nous allons commencer."

«Vous avez fait une grosse erreur», dit Harry monter dans sa position de combat.

"Nous verrons", a déclaré Voldemort gestes à ses Mangemorts de prendre du recul.

Ils ont tous deux se regardèrent pendant une minute avant que Voldemort a fait son déménagement. Il a souligné sa baguette et lui ouvrit la bouche pour dire un sort. Mais Harry a été plus rapide. "Deducere laquearia", at-il dit et a pointé son haut baguette et un jet de lumière orange a claqué dans le plafond.

Yeux de Voldemort s'est creusé en colère "NON!" il a crié avant que le plafond s'est effondré entre eux.

«Comme je disais, grosse erreur," Harry appelés et se tourna et courut vers les doubles portes, le dynamitage mangeurs de débris et de mort de son chemin quand ils sont intervenus devant lui. Harry avait un sentiment que quelque chose de mal allait arriver si il est resté ici plus longtemps. Il fallait trouver un moyen de sortir.

Dieu merci, les Mangemorts moins étaient à l'arrière parce qu'ils ont été assez facile de s'en débarrasser, mais où leur manque de compétence qu'ils composée en nombre. Merde à l'enfer! Y at-il pas de fin pour eux? Il pensait que deux autres être étourdis faisant un tas de belles. Enfin, enfin! Il a vu un libre passage vers les portes et nous espérons à la liberté. Il a couru vers l'avant en gardant la porte de sa ligne de mire, comme il esquivé et tissé dans et hors des Mangemorts et leur sorts et des malédictions.

Harry courut à travers les portes et fermé et scellé les portes ensemble. Cela devrait les tenir à distance un peu. Il pensait et se retourna: «Ah fuck!" Il sifflait comme il regardait vers le bas de la grande étendue de couloir avec des portes de chaque côté menant à Dieu sait où. "Ce n'est pas bon», murmurait-il et a sauté comme ils ont commencé à taper sur la porte derrière lui. "Je pense que je vais devoir commencer à l'époque."

Il a en outre dans le couloir et pris une porte au hasard sur sa gauche et il a ouvert, en espérant que c'était la bonne.


	3. Chapter 3

Meant To Be

Chapitre 3

"Attrapez-le!" Voldemort crié et a poussé un Mangemort près de lui de son chemin. Il regarda Harry a disparu de l'autre côté de la salle par la porte avec colère. Il avait été dupé une fois encore par le marmot. Mais dès qu'il a mis la main sur lui, il n'y aurait rien l'arrêter. «Qu'est-ce que je dis?" il a crié comme ses partisans lutté pour passer à travers la pagaille dans le milieu du plancher. Voldemort leva les yeux et fustigé les décombres. Et les Mangemorts immédiatement commencé à grimper à obéir à ses ordres. Je suis entouré par des idiots! Il pensait et alla trouver Potter pour le tuer une fois pour toutes.

xxx

Harry courut encore une autre série d'escaliers et un couloir, merde. Quelle est la taille de cette place, pensait-il regarda derrière lui et a décoché un Mangemort sur la rampe qui était derrière lui. Il n'a pas à s'arrêter et admirer toute la draperie exquis et des œuvres d'art qui ornaient les murs parce qu'il était occupé à essayer de trouver le moyen de sortir. Mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir d'un coup d'oeil, ils avaient l'air très vieux et coûteux. Harry était bien sûr perdu que la porte, il a traversé n'était pas le bon, comme celui d'après, et celui d'après. Il n'a servi qu'à lui faire plus profond dans la maison et encore plus perdu et la fête de Pâques de décès ont été rattrapage pour lui avoir l'avantage de connaître la maison. Et bien sûr, Voldemort était juste derrière eux. Il ne pouvait l'entendre railler lui.

Le fait de baisser un autre couloir, il est venu à un ensemble de magnifiques doubles portes. Il n'y avait nulle part où aller car il était dans une impasse. En nous allons, il a pensé et tira sur la poignée de la porte, mais elle était verrouillée. Damn it! il jura.

«Il n'ya pas où vous pouvez aller Potter», murmura Voldemort caressant sa baguette, «simplement abandonner."

Harry chantilly autour et le foudroya du regard et j'ai essayé un charme silencieux Alohomora mais ça n'a pas fonctionné non plus. Il regarda et vit Voldemort lui sourire à mesure qu'il avançait sur lui. Harry grogna de frustration. Ouvrez-vous putain! - Il sifflait à la porte.

Miraculeusement la porte s'ouvrit. Hein, il a pensé et a attrapé la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur et a claqué sa fermeture comme un sort a frappé à la porte. Avec un regard rapide autour at-il conclu, avec les informations d'un mot de passe Fourchelang, que ce n'était chambre de Voldemort. Grande, juste ma chance qu'il a d'être dans sa chambre. Fidèle à son nom de Serpentard, la salle a été faite en vert et argent. Il y avait une armoire dans le coin, un bureau contre le mur, et un grand lit au centre. Il était assez agréable étant donné que c'était la chambre d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis de nouveau il voudrait le meilleur.

Harry rapidement plongé sous le lit comme une colère de Lord Voldemort a ouvert la porte et la referma derrière lui.

"Maintenant, Harry. C'est vraiment pas poli d'aller dans les chambres des gens sans permission."

"Ensuite, vous devriez avoir un meilleur mot de passe», répondit Harry et esquivé comme un sort venu voler à lui. «Vous savez, c'est aussi pas poli d'essayer de tuer quelqu'un tout en ayant une conversation non plus, mais depuis quand est-ce important pour vous," répondit Harry sort de l'autre côté du lit.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots de plus, ils ont commencé à jeter des sorts les uns les autres, chacun essayant de distraire les autres. Voldemort a essayé de se rapprocher de lui et Harry essayait de pointe vers la fenêtre dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait sauter et s'échapper. Mais il semblait que Voldemort lire dans ses pensées, car la fenêtre enfermé serré et bien évidemment ne voulait pas bouger. Harry maudit. Maintenant, le seul moyen était par la porte ... de l'autre côté de la salle. Il n'était pas le seul à être frustré. Voldemort devenait furieux qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir de Harry parce qu'il a gardé déplacer, ce qui fait de lui manquer et faire des trous dans les murs, et avec sa colère, sa concentration a commencé à vaciller.

"Quel est le problème Tom, ne voulant pas gâcher vos possessions?" Harry raillé, remarquant qu'il était très prudent sur l'endroit où il vise, mais il ne fonctionnait pas. Harry, d'autre part eu aucun problème et banni de plusieurs livres, une lampe et un vase vers son ennemi sans le moindre remords.

Voldemort grogna et fonça sur lui en prenant Harry dépourvu. Harry trébuché en arrière et a jeté un sort à moitié terminé lui en défense. Le sort a frappé Voldemort dans le bras qui fait de lui déposer sa baguette mais il s'est accroché à Harry dans une main de fer. Devant ses yeux, le visage comme un serpent qui a été dissous Voldemort à la forme très beau d'un vieux Tom Jedusor à la recherche.

Heureusement pour Tom, ses Mangemorts n'ont pas été autorisés à entrer dans sa chambre afin qu'ils ne voyaient pas sa vraie forme. Il a seulement utilisé son apparence Voldemort pour effrayer ses partisans en lui obéissant. Il ne ferait pas bien pour eux de le découvrir. Mais malheureusement, Harry fait.

Harry regardait en état de choc à la très humaine Voldemort recherche. L'un, qui il ya une seconde, était chauve, pâle comme la mort, avait des fentes en guise de nez, les yeux rouges et avaient une langue fourchue. Maintenant qu'il avait une tête pleine de cheveux noirs, peau pâle, mais pas de façon malsaine, les yeux bleus avec un tourbillon de rouge en eux, et un nez normal prospectifs.

"Quel est le problème Potter? Chat qu'il vous faut langue?" Tom sourit.

Harry rincé et détourna le regard de la personne superbe devant lui. C'était juste sa chance qu'il était venu à accepter sa sexualité tout récemment, après des années d'essayer de le nier; seule à être confrontée si tôt avec quelque chose de si magnifique, qui se trouvait être son ennemi. Pourquoi Dieu, pourquoi! Etes-vous me punir? Je suis désolé d'accord, alors vous arrêter de me jeter dans ces sortes de situations. Il suffit que ma vie est toujours à risque, vous avez maintenant de jouer avec ma libido aussi. Harry coulé autour de sa tête pour quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. «Wow. Utilisant un slogan moldus. Vous avez sombré à un nouveau plus bas," répondit Harry et grimaça intérieurement. Cela sonnait boiteuse à ses propres oreilles.

Tom pressés Harry difficile dans le mur: «Je ne pense pas que vous vous rendez compte de la position où vous êtes, Potter."

Harry frissonna légèrement à ses paroles. Il avait remarqué, comment pourrait-il pas. Tom l'avait appuyée contre le mur, avec une main de préhension sa chemise au col, son genou entre ses jambes et il était penché très proche de lui. Mauvais type de position, un mauvais type de poste! Son esprit a crié essayant de se retenir de réagir, mais son corps ne semblait pas être coopérant.

Sourire de Tom transformé en un froncement de sourcils comme il regarda dans rougeur du visage de Harry puis regarda vers le bas. Il déplaça son genou supérieur en érection légère Harry qui était seulement devient plus difficile à chaque instant qui passe. Harry haleta légèrement et sa couleur sombre, comme il a commencé la lutte pour sortir de la poignée de Tom.

"Qui aurait cru," dit Tom dans la joie, le masquage sa confusion.

"Tais-toi!" Harry s'est brisé et a commencé mal plus difficile. Merde, vous hormones stupide!

"Ah. Mais je n'ai rien dit."

"Juste SH-« Harry coupée comme une douleur aiguë traversa sa cicatrice. Il ne ressemblait en rien il se sentait, avant, il a gardé et de construction jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentais comme sa tête allait se fendre. Comme quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, c'était essayer de sortir. La seule différence était que ce n'était pas seulement sa douleur à partager.

Tom laisser aller et lui serra la tête dans la douleur. Il était si grand qu'il fait ses yeux d'eau. Au début, il pensait que Potter était de faire quelque chose pour lui et qui l'a rendu furieux, mais la colère ne fait qu'empirer les choses. De plus il a vu que Harry allait à travers le même type de douleur.

Après quelques minutes, la douleur a commencé à reculer et ils ont été capables de respirer correctement. Mais en remplacement de la douleur est venu un fort sentiment de nostalgie et le désir qu'ils avaient de la difficulté à contrôler. Quand ils se regardèrent, c'était comme si à travers une brume. Tout était désorienté.

Harry se enfoncé dans le mur que Tom s'approcha de lui avec un regard prédateur sur son visage et ses mains planté de chaque côté de sa tête, "Quoi?" Demanda Harry essayant de paraître intimidant et échoue lamentablement. Sa voix rauque et est sorti avec les premières besoin, avoir l'effet opposé sur l'homme devant lui.

«Qu'avez-vous fait?" Tom siffla essayant de s'accrocher à sa colère et repousser la luxure qui faisait son esprit brumeux.

«Je n'ai rien fait», rétorqua Harry avec colère. Ils ont tous deux grimacé comme une douleur brève frappés. "Je pensais que vous l'avez fait. Il est habituellement." Tom n'a pas répondu à regarder juste continué à lui. "W-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Je n'ai aucune idée», murmura Tom honnêtement.

Harry frissonna à l'honnêteté dans sa voix et aussi la raucité. Il faisait des choses à lui et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. «Pourquoi êtes-vous à me regarder comme ça?"

"Comme quoi?" Tom a demandé inching rapproche de lui. Il ne ressemblait pas a remarqué qu'il le faisait.

"Comme ... que ...» chuchota Harry haletant. Tom était bien trop près pour le confort.

«Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous parlez," dit Tom en ignorant totalement son expression paniquée.

Harry a fait un bruit incrédule et choqué à l'arrière de cette gorge.

«Ne pas l-"

Harry a été coupé les lèvres de Tom a rencontré son dans un baiser passionné et son esprit se vide.


	4. Chapter 4

Meant To Be

Chapitre 4

Les mains de Tom étaient partout en quelques secondes. L'un était serrée autour de lui le tirant à proximité et l'autre était sa chemise courir les doigts sur sa peau. Mains de Harry étaient comme sages occupé, embrayé serré dans cheveux noirs de Tom, le tirant de plus près. Sa baguette fut relégué à ses pieds.

Aucun d'entre eux pourraient même commencer à comprendre ce qui se passait. D'abord, ils étaient à couteaux tirés d'essayer de tuer les uns les autres et maintenant Harry était couché au-dessous de Tom sur le lit magnifique, s'embrasser comme aucun demain.

Attendre? Quand est-ce arrivé? Harry pensa frénétiquement. Stop! Stop! Que fais-je?

Il a essayé de bouger ses bras pour le repousser, qui, elles n'auraient pas bougé. Il a essayé de déplacer sa bouche l'écart, qui était actuellement occupé par la langue de Tom, mais il ne pouvait pas. Peu importe comment il a essayé, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Eh bien, il pourrait passer, mais c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre était dans le contrôle de son corps. Il était un observateur dans son propre corps, et ce qui fait empirer les choses, il en jouissait.  
>Il a essayé de raisonner avec lui-même que c'était juste ses hormones agissant en place, il n'était pas vraiment profiter de cette. Il n'y avait pas moyen. C'était un sort qui lui incombait. Mais il n'a toujours pas de sens. Pourquoi était-Tom cela? Tom le haïssaient, et le sentiment était réciproque. Et quand l'enfer est-il devenu Tom? Cela a été Voldemort! Vol-de-Mort, le faire directement Potter, il pensait, mais ses pensées étaient commence à avoir pêle-mêle.<p>

Encore une fois il a essayé de raisonner. Voldemort était vieux, il n'a probablement pas été établies dans un certain temps. Ceci est probablement le plus d'action qu'il a eu depuis des années.

... Attendre. Th-alors cela voudrait dire ...

«Non ...» gémit-il que Tom a commencé à attaquer son cou. "S-Stop ... pourquoi ...?"

Tom leva la tête avec effort et regarda Harry sous lui, la convoitise et la peur dans ses yeux verts, "Impossible", il murmura d'une voix rauque et se pencha pour saisir à nouveau les lèvres de Harry.

C'est alors qu'il s'est rendu compte que Tom était d'avoir exactement le même problème. Ils n'avaient pas le contrôle de leurs actions. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire mais donne po Mais il s'en fichait! Voldemort était le plus intelligent un, le plus fort. Il doit être capable d'arrêter. Pourquoi était-il pas s'arrêter?

Harry se pencha en arrière contre les oreillers que son corps a cédé à ses désirs, il n'avait aucun choix en la matière, ce n'était pas lui obéir. La seule indication qu'il ne voulait pas que c'était des larmes de collecte dans les yeux.

Sentant Harry détendre Tom a commencé à déboutonner impatiemment chemise d'Harry pour révéler les dessous de la peau bronzée. Il glissa ses mains le bas de la chair molle et prêté pour capturer un bourgeon rose dans la bouche est.

Harry haleta et cambrés son dos vers le haut et resserré son emprise dans les cheveux de Tom. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose comme cela, il était presque suffisant pour le conduire sur le bord. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Son corps était en feu et il voulait plus. Ses mains aveugle tâtonnant pour la chemise de Tom et a commencé à déboutonner il, faisant un peu d'entre eux s'envolent dans sa hâte.

Tom sort son mamelon et déchiré la chemise et la lança de côté jetant chemise de Harry avec elle. Harry a permis à ses doigts à la traîne sur les épaules de Tom et le bas du tonus musculaire de son dos, sentant combien ils ont déménagé quand Tom déplacé autour.

Tom a attrapé les mains d'itinérance et les épinglée au-dessus la tête de Harry avec une main tandis que l'autre descendait vers son jean. En trois secondes à plat, pantalon de Harry et les boxeurs ont été enlevée, laissant exposée dans toute sa gloire.

Harry avait laissé assez de bon sens en lui à rougir que le regard de Tom semblait voir à travers lui.

Harry gémit de plaisir que les mains glissé jusqu'à ses cuisses et lentement et doucement lui coupe. Chauffer en commun dans son bas-ventre et se répandit rapidement, de façon constante plus en plus chaud jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sentait comme s'il était en flammes. Il cambrés ses hanches et de laisser ses jambes tombent ouvert, "T-Tom», gémit-il, «Dépêchez-vous!" Qu'est-ce exactement il avait besoin d'être pressé qu'il n'avait aucune idée, mais Tom semblait le savoir.

Avec Harry, enfin exposé à lui, Tom murmura un sort à la hâte glissé un doigt à l'intérieur du trou profond plissée, puis a ajouté un autre et un autre. Harry grimaça comme il a été impitoyablement préparé, mais il s'en fichait. Il en avait besoin, mais il faut quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de grand. La chaleur était vraiment commencer à brûler et il n'allait pas loin. Son esprit était un flou et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait exactement. Uniquement pour la combustion de s'arrêter.

Où était-il? Qu'at-il besoin? Qu'est-ce que, oh oui! Ça y est! Il avait besoin de ça! Harry gémit et a atteint l'aveuglette pour l'homme en face de lui. Non! Je ne veux pas ça! Que suis-je penser? Stop! Pourtant, il lui avait tendu la main pour toucher le renflement dans le pantalon de Tom.

Tom lança son pantalon propre et sous-vêtements loin de lui et sur le sol, regardant avidement comme Harry atteint pour lui et avec succès attrapé son érection endurcis et ont commencé à tirer. Tom gémit et frappée de la main et a grimpé sur Harry, apportant ses hanches jusqu'à au même moment. Harry s'était facilement disposées en dessous de lui dans une position confortable avec ses jambes drapée sur le côté des hanches de Tom; ouvert et exposé. N-Non! Non, non, non! Harry cria dans son esprit comme Tom répandre ses joues dehors. Pas comme ça, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît pas comme ça!

Tom laisser ses yeux glisser sur la forme sous lui et son esprit ne pouvait Hazed former un seul mot, magnifique. Il a forcé la pensée loin, Non, ce n'est pas ça. Que fais-je? C'est Potter! Pourquoi pas mon corps m'obéit? Je vous ordonne de vous arrêter! Tom grimaça légèrement la combustion fait battre son coq avec un besoin, un rappel de ce qu'il était censé faire. Il leva les hanches de Harry un peu plus haut et se alignés avec l'entrée de Harry. Il murmura un sort à poil et lui enfonça dans le corps de Harry rapidement et ne s'est pas arrêté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement à l'intérieur.

Harry hurlait de douleur et de plaisir que Tom le pénétrait de force. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et arqués ses hanches supérieur afin qu'il était complètement rempli. En partie son esprit: il a pleuré.

Haletant, il saisit les épaules de Tom avec ses doigts et ses jambes enveloppées hermétiquement autour de la taille de Tom et attendu prochain mouvement de Tom. Il ne se souciait pas du tout de ce qu'il faisait seulement que cette sentais bien et droit.

Tom gémit bruyamment que la chaleur serrés fermé autour de lui. Il fit une pause et a pris quelques respirations profondes. Il avait bien envie de sortir de dégoût et de jeter le garçon à l'étage et la torture comme il l'avait prévu de faire, mais plutôt il est resté toujours et a permis de Harry pour se détendre pour s'habituer à sa taille.

Harry saisi les bras de Tom et se pencha sa tête en arrière pour calmer son cœur de course. Il pouvait à peine croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en lui; embrassant son cou comme ils l'ont fait tout le temps. Il était révolté, mais dans le même temps tout à fait satisfaits. La combustion avait disparu et son mal de tête avait arrêté trop. Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Harry ferma les yeux et lui-même autorisé à Revel dans le sentiment qu'il a obtenu de l'attention.

Tom tiré légèrement vers l'arrière pour regarder en bas sur la figure en dessous de lui et lui considéré pendant une minute avant qu'il se pencha en arrière vers le bas et capturé les lèvres roses de nouveau. Tongues dansé autour de l'autre que le baiser approfondi, de plus en plus exigeants avec chaque seconde qui passe. Ils ne se séparèrent pour l'air, que de revenir pour plus.

Enfin écartant Tom levé les hanches un peu plus de Harry et il s'en sort en claquant retour po Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et cria de douleur. Il ne s'attendait pas ça et ça fait mal comme l'enfer, mais cela ne semble pas déranger Tom comme il l'a fait encore et encore. Les larmes aux yeux renversé Harry et ses joues, comme il gisait là permettant à Tom de faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas comme il avait un choix. Un toucher doux sur son visage le surprend et il ouvrit les yeux pour chercher dans les orbes rouges rubis.

Tom doucement essuya les larmes du visage de Harry et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, «Relax», lui dit-il.

Harry avalé et essayé de faire comme il a été dit. Après quelques minutes, son corps involontairement détendue et Tom était en mesure de se déplacer plus librement à l'intérieur de lui. Il haletait et cambrés ses hanches comme un plaisir soudain tiré à travers lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose comme ça, pas même quand il était lui-même touché. Il était tellement conscient de son corps comme jamais auparavant; ses mamelons étaient durs, son érection était si raide que ça fait mal, il pouvait sentir la touche de lumière plumes à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il pouvait sentir les muscles de son ventre et aux jambes rude épreuve, mais la plupart de tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir grosse bite de Tom lui glisse et hors de lui, et il se sentait si bon!

Harry atteint et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Tom et l'a tiré vers le bas pour un baiser profond. Tom se laissa tiré dedans, mais a pris le contrôle du baiser exigeants. Leur langue battu en duel comme ils déplacés ensemble à peu près. Baisers chauffée et le bruit constant de la peau gifles sur la peau était la seule chose entendue dans toute la pièce.

Tom tiré sa bouche et l'embrassa de suite jusqu'à la nuque interdit jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son oreille moi, Dis-ce que vous voulez-il siffla une voix rauque.

Harry gémit et ferma les yeux perdus dans le plaisir. Les mots sifflement de Fourchelang n'a pas aidé non plus. "Moi T-Touch".

«Je suis».

Harry hocha la tête aux côtés latéraux,-Plus-

Tom délicatement soutiré le dos de ses ongles sur l'intérieur des cuisses de Harry et vers le haut vers le coq endoloris, mais il n'a pas le toucher, maintes et maintes fois, comme il martelé en lui. Regarder son propre membre d'épaisseur a été englouti dans la chaleur serré. Tom a finalement cédé et a commencé à toucher légèrement la base de la bite de Harry.

Harry hurlait de plaisir comme des clous enfoncés dans lui et il cambrés ses hanches supérieur. Tom semblait attendre pour cela car il a claqué dans les encore plus difficile. "Ahhhh! Ha ha. Oh Fuck! Oh Dieu! Again!" il criait et Tom répété l'action. Harry resserra sa prise autour du cou de Tom et écarter les jambes encore plus large: «Ah ha ha ha. Dieu Tom. Faster. Vite!"

Tom grogna bas dans sa gorge et affermi d'une main à côté la tête de Harry et l'autre tenant les hanches en place. Il a alors commencé à se claquent encore plus rapide à l'intérieur du corps de la mendicité sous lui. "Vous voulez cela? Pensez-vous?"

«Oui! Mmm ... je le veux," Harry haletant, "Ohh, Ahhh, je le veux!"

Après quelques minutes de cette torture heureux Harry commencé à me sentir vraiment très chaud dans le creux de son estomac: «Oh Dieu! Ohhh! Tom. Je vais foutre, je vais jouir!"

Tom baissa les yeux vers le visage de Harry en sueur et les yeux fermés serrés dans l'extase et sentit sa fin propre orgasme à portée de main. Il atteint entre eux et saisit de la bite de pleurs de Harry et a commencé à pomper dans le temps avec ses poussées.

Harry haleta et s'accrochaient serré, "Oh merde. Oh Shit! Je suis-je vais-Ahhhhhh!" il a crié comme il a cédé à la volonté de son corps et est venu.

Tom grinçant des dents tentent de régner dans son contrôle, sans succès, comme Harry serrés autour de lui. Il lâcha le membre maintenant légèrement ramolli et saisit les hanches de Harry et lui a claqué dans la profondeur un peu plus de temps et libérant sa semence profondément à l'intérieur du corps de Harry.

Tom haletait comme il a finalement arrêté son mouvement et regarda Harry, qui n'était pas en mouvement. Il fronça les sourcils dans la confusion et a frotté ses yeux qui devenaient flous, il cligna des yeux que sa vision a nagé et j'ai essayé de rester en alerte, mais il était futile. Qu'ai-je fait? Il pensait, comme il est tombé sur le côté et sa vision est devenu noir.


	5. Chapter 5

Meant To Be

Chapitre 5

Tom allait et venait, de temps en temps jeter un coup d'oeil sur le lit, mais toujours il est venu avec rien. Il venait de se réveiller à côté de son ennemi de tous les gens, après avoir le sexe le plus brillant qu'il avait jamais eu, avec ledit ennemi. Il ne serait jamais, en aucune circonstance normale tactile Potter. Quelque chose s'est passé, mais qu'il ne savait pas quoi et il lui agitées sans fin. Il savait Potter n'avait rien à voir avec elle car elle avait de la magie très avancé et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose comme ça. C'est cela, et il y avait eu ces douleurs atroces dans sa tête. Il n'est jamais arrivé à lui avant que d'Potter, originaire de sa cicatrice. Cette douleur avait alors reculé et transformé en la nécessité la plus écrasante de réclamer le garçon en face de lui

Tom se dirigea vers le côté du lit et regarda Harry qui dormait encore. Il a doucement déplacé ses cheveux côté et regarda la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, il lui avait donné il ya 20 ans. Couldthatbetheorigin? Il pensait, il avait pour le savoir. Il est allé à son étagère et dépoussiéré le plâtre qui avait obtenu sur les livres dans la lutte précédente, il a sorti plusieurs livres et partit pour savoir exactement ce que l'enfer est arrivé. Mais d'abord il fallait se débarrasser de ses disciples qui étaient faisant un vacarme épouvantable à sa porte.

xxx

Harry cligna des yeux s'ouvrent lentement, étourdi et désorienté. Il se déplacé sur un peu et j'ai senti une douleur sourde dans son dos, il n'a pas blessé mais il n'était pas confortable non plus. Déplacement ses mains sur le matériel en dessous de lui il a remarqué qu'il était sur un lit, les draps de soie caressant sa peau nue. Nu? Il a tiré sur le lit en regardant autour sauvagement. Pourquoi était-il ...?

Tout lui revenait. Ohmygod.I-je ...

Un mouvement attira son attention et il a fouetté sa tête autour de voir le Seigneur Sombre infâme assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre tenant un livre et le dévisage avec haine remplis les yeux rouges.

Harry regarda lui-même et réalisé ses mains tremblaient. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui pour essayer de les arrêter mais il ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Il se sentait tellement violé, ainsi utilisées, alors ... dégoûté de lui-même qu'il a permis que ... ce monstre de le toucher. Il savait qu'il était consensuel, mais c'est ce qui fait empirer les choses, tant pis.

Il m'a fait quelque chose, je le sais!

"... Euh ..."

H-Il m'a fait, il m'a fait L-comme lui. Je n'aurais jamais!

"... ... Tter Potter!"

Harry sèchement à la conscience quand une main a attrapé son épaule. Il a giflé la main et regarda avec des yeux sauvages », NE ME TOUCHE!"

Tom a reculé sous le choc de la réaction de Harry. Il avait été se prépare à ce qui se passerait quand il s'est réveillé, différents scénarios sur ce qu'il allait dire en fonction de la réaction de Potter, mais ce n'était pas l'un d'eux. Une colère et énervé celui qu'il pourrait traiter, mais pas un pleure.

"Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu!" Chuchota Harry curling en lui-même et apportant les feuilles serré autour de lui donc il était couvert. Larmes involontaires a commencé à en cascade sur son visage que le plein impact sur ce qu'il avait fait coulé po

«Potter ne vous avisez pas aller dans cette voie. Je n'ai pas te violer!"

«Oui, vous avez, je n'en voulais pas!" Harry pleuré.

"Rien qu'il Potter. J'ai peut-être un Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je n'ai pas le viol de personnes. Je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer sur quelqu'un pour remplir mes besoins. Alors arrêtez ces pensées en ce moment!"

«Eh bien, vous avez bon que. Je sais que vous avez quelque chose, je le sais!" Harry crièrent emballage serré ses bras autour de lui. «Vous me faites»

«Je n'ai pas!" Tom a crié: «Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler, et ne pouvait vous, ai-je raison?" il dit et ramassa le livre qu'il avait lu et hors c'est en face de lui.

Harry recula quand Tom s'approcha, mais il ne mis bas un livre en face de lui ouvrir une page. Il regarda Tom, qui avait reculé depuis le lit à regarder par la fenêtre.

«Lisez-le."

Harry a attrapé le bord du livre d'une main pour le rapprocher tandis que l'autre s'est accroché à lui les couvertures couvrant.

Soulmatebond-ce lien est le plus fort de tous les liens et une fois activé, il ne peut pas être annulée. Les deux participants qui le sort a été jeté sur sont fortement contraints d'être les uns avec les autres jusqu'à ce que le lien est capable de se terminer. Si elles ne terminent pas le lien un désir ardent de l'autre ne va pas disparaître jusqu'à ce que le lien est terminée. A déclaré désir sera associée à des démangeaisons constantes, maux de tête, sensation de brûlure, une respiration irrégulière, etc Pour le sort complètement de travail les deux participants doivent accepter le collage ou le désir même chose se produira. Obligataire Saïd est habituellement utilisée pour les mariages arrangés ou de cesser de querelles inter-familles, en se mariant.

«Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" Demanda Harry.

"Cela signifie que la connexion que nous avons grâce à votre cicatrice nous obligea à compenser le lien ...».

«Que d'obligations? Nous n'avons pas lancer tout sort d'obligations?" Dit Harry avec l'hystérie de montage.

"Je sais que ça!" Tom cassé, puis soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne serait pas d'accomplir quelque chose si il a hurlé. «C'est la chose la plus proche que je peux trouver ce qui s'est passé."

«Pourquoi maintenant? Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant."

"Mon sentiment est que nous n'avons jamais été seuls ensemble. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment avant," a déclaré Tom se détournant pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour en désaccord, mais elle a fermé quand il a réalisé Tom avait raison. Chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient quelqu'un était là avec eux. Quirrell, Ginny, le Basilic, ses amis, Mangemorts, l'Ordre, Dumbledore ... Ce fut la première fois les deux d'entre eux avaient été seuls.

Les larmes remplirent ses yeux à nouveau. Avez-ce à dire qu'il était lié à Voldemort pour toujours? Il ne voulait pas cela. Il avait été d'attente pour la bonne personne, l'homme qu'il faut pour qu'il puisse se donner à lui. Et maintenant ... maintenant ...

"Fermez votre pleure déjà! J'ai eu assez de lui!" Tom cassé, honnêtement les larmes peur un peu.

Mais Harry ne criait plus fort, "Tais-toi! Vous ne comprenez pas! Je ne voulais pas que cela se produise", il a fini dans un murmure.

"Comme je l'ai fait? Pensez-vous que je veux dormir avec quelqu'un comme vous? Ne me faites pas rire,« Tom ricana.

Harry haleta comme il sentait comme quelqu'un l'a poignardé dans le cœur, «je ne voulais pas ma première fois d'être avec un monstre!" il a crié en arrière.

Tom tira en arrière comme si piqué, mais rapidement il se cacha «Vous étiez vierge? Comment pathétique."

"A vous peut-être. Mais maintenant, je ne suis pas grâce à vous. Quoi? Avez vous perdez le vôtre dans votre 5ème année?"

«C'était la 4ème année si vous êtes si intéressés. Il ne veut rien dire."

"Oui, il veut dire quelque chose! Pas comme vous pouvez le comprendre. Maintenant personne ne me touchez pas, surtout après avoir m'a violée!"

«Je n'ai pas te violer!"

«Il se sent sûr, comme vous l'avez fait. Maintenant, je suis collé à toi!"

"Nous ne sommes pas collé», dit Tom en serrant les dents.

"Mais vous avez dit-« Harry a commencé confus.

"J'ai dit que c'était la chose la plus proche de ce qui s'est passé, non pas qu'il était», dit Tom, mais maintenant il se sentait incertain.

Tom regarda le garçon vulnérable sur le lit, couvertures enveloppé serré autour de lui. Ses cheveux encore froissés et les lèvres encore meurtri de leurs ébats amoureux. Mais ce fut les yeux que ça a à lui. Les yeux verts étaient remplis de larmes et leur donnaient l'apparence vitreuse. Ils étaient pleins de désespoir et de dégoût. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles et ses lèvres tremblaient comme il secouait avec des sanglots incontrôlés. Il avait l'air si perdu et brisé. Ce n'était pas le Potter qu'il connaissait. Tom a été surpris de se sentir un pincement dans la poitrine. Etait-ce la culpabilité? Colère construite à l'intérieur de lui et il a crié: «Sortez!"

Harry sauta et se blottit dans la peur au son de la voix en colère de Tom. Il recule loin de lui, comme il s'approcha du lit jusqu'à ce qu'il a frappé la tête de lit et avait nulle part où aller. Tom a attrapé les couvertures et les tira violemment hors de portée de Harry et il poussa un cri effrayé.

Tom a sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry, "Sortez maintenant avant que je change mon esprit!"

Harry a gelé comme un cerf pris dans les phares. Il était de le laisser partir? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il était trop effrayée par la figure de proue sur lui de demander ou même de se déplacer. Le livre qui avait été ricaner sur le côté du lit quand Tom déplacé le couvre finalement renversé sur le côté et a atterri sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Le bruit cassé Harry hors de son état congelé et il trouve la hâte ses vêtements et les mettre, en ignorant la douleur aiguë dans son dos et le tremblement de ses doigts. Il a trouvé sa baguette où il avait laissé tomber dernière et regarda à Tom une dernière fois, cherchant à voir si il était vraiment le laisser partir.

"GO!"

Harry a pivoté et a poussé la porte du four et décolle dans le couloir. Comme il a couru il a vaguement remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas les Mangemorts en vue, mais il était trop concentré sur pas paniquer et tomber dans un désordre à pleurer et à sortir de là pour être vraiment surpris. Il a juste besoin de sortir. Il a finalement trouvé quelques marches et a vite couru en bas d'eux et a obtenu à l'entrée. Il poussa la lourde porte double et a été immédiatement touché par l'air froid du matin. Il n'a pas perdu de temps dans son entourage et il descendit les marches du perron et par la porte avant et le bas du chemin de terre.

Et il courait et ne regarde pas en arrière.


	6. Chapter 6

Meant To Be

Chapitre 6

En milieu d'après midi Harry est finalement arrivé à la route principale du terrier. En dépit d'être totalement bien quand il a quitté manoir de Voldemort, ce matin, son voyage de retour a été rude et a laissé hagard avec des rayures partout et les déchirures dans ses vêtements. Il avait d'abord pensé à juste rentrer à la maison, mais il savait qu'il serait préférable de simplement venir ici. En plus, il n'était pas exactement la pensée droite. Il affalé contre la porte et frappa; les voix à l'intérieur apaisé et des pas venu près de la porte.

«Qui est là?" sonnait la voix de Mme Weasley.

«C'est Harry," il croassa sortir.

«Harry!" s'écriait-elle. Harry entendit sa main attraper la poignée de porte.

«Attendez Molly. Nous devons faire en sorte", a la voix de son mari, «Harry?"

«Ouais,» répondit-il avec lassitude, appuyant son visage dans le bois frais.

«Qu'est-ce que les jumeaux et Ron ne l'été après votre première année?"

Harry sourit en souvenir, «Ils ont pris la voiture volante et moi éclaté de ma chambre à la maison des Dursley, puis m'a amené ici."

Il y avait une pause et ouvrir la portière s'ouvrit. Mrs Weasley a eu un regard sur lui et le souffle coupé, "Harry! Oh mon ... ce qui est arrivé?" elle lui a inauguré à l'intérieur et l'embrassa serré.

Harry immédiatement senti révulsion au toucher simple et s'arracha de ses bras, s'écrasant sur le comptoir derrière lui. Il haletait et de mettre la main à ses côtés, où sa côte était entré en collision avec le bord de la surface dure.

Mrs Weasley joignit les mains: «Oh je suis désolée. Êtes-vous d'accord? Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas, vous regarder. Nous devons l'emmener à Poudlard pour voir Poppy," dit-elle rapidement, diriger son dernier relevé de son mari.

«Oui. Je vais d'alerte Dumbledore", a déclaré M. Weasley et a quitté la cuisine.

"Ici, asseyez-vous cher et reposer un peu. Vous devez être épuisé!" Mrs Weasley lui dit.

Harry acquiesça et s'assit avec précaution à la table déserte, inconsciemment emballage ses bras autour de lui: «Où est tout le monde?"

"Vous cherchez à vous bien sûr. Tout le monde a été dans un bon état puisque vous n'avez pas de revenir avec tout le monde."

Harry acquiesça de nouveau et est resté silencieux. Il ne veut plus jamais parler de ce qui s'est passé, alors qu'il savait qu'il aurait à. Mais il savait une chose pour sûr, il n'allait pas dire n'importe quoi à ce sujet. Harry ne pouvait pas supporter de penser à ce qu'ils penseraient de lui s'ils découvraient ce que Voldemort lui avait fait, peu importe qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses actions.

Harry utilisé les quelques minutes qu'il a fallu à M. Weasley pour revenir à inventer une histoire crédible avec la plupart de la vérité, en laissant de côté la majorité de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Il était juste de fixation le plus de détails quand M. Weasley revint et dit qu'ils attendaient. Et Harry était prêt.

xxx

Harry s'assit complètement immobile comme Madame Pomfresh a couru sa baguette sur lui pour voir s'il y avait des dommages internes, même s'il avait insisté qu'il n'y était pas. Il espérait que Dieu était là-bas que rien montré jusqu'à environ ... que. Il semblait que sa prière avait été entendue parce qu'elle n'a rien trouvé et a commencé à frotter un baume sur ses coupures. Comme elle a travaillé, Harry a répondu aux questions de Dumbledore.

«Ils n'ont rien fait pour me si après ils m'ont attrapé, juste moi enfermé dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtres. Probablement juste pour me faire peur, mais je ne les attendait de revenir et d'ouvrir la porte pour que je puisse obtenir sortir. Ils ne reviennent pas jusqu'au matin et m'a emmené directement à Voldemort. Pour faire court, j'ai obtenu ma baguette arrière, nous avons combattu, j'ai pratiquement fait tomber le toit sur l'ensemble d'entre eux d'échapper et j'ai fait ma sortie de la maison. La plupart des coupures sont de seulement courir à travers les bois qui entouraient le lieu ou les débris du plafond. "

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, comme il a terminé. Il a essayé de ne pas hésiter loin de Madame Pomfresh, comme elle frotte la pommade dans sa peau, mais plus elle a touché son plus il était difficile d'ignorer le dégoût enroulement serré dans son estomac, ainsi que la sensation de picotement là où jamais elle n'avait touché que rien à voir avec la médecine. Il allait prendre une longue douche chaude après qu'il soit sorti d'ici, mais il n'était pas sûr du sentiment sale serait jamais aller loin. Mais il serait beaucoup, tout comme il a toujours fait. Quel autre choix at-il dû?

Harry décalé sur le lit d'hôpital et regarda l'abri du regard pénétrant et attendu pour Dumbledore dire quelque chose. Si elle ressemblait le proviseur l'a cru, Harry ne pouvait pas dire. Même s'il savait qu'il mentait, Dumbledore n'a pas remis en question son histoire plus loin, au grand soulagement de Harry. D'ailleurs il n'était pas comme il était complètement couché tout s'est vraiment passé comme il l'a dit, il a juste ... quelque chose de gauche, c'est tout. Il a vraiment détesté faire ça pour lui, mais ... Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il pouvait presque imaginer comment le vieil homme allait réagir et il n'était pas dans le bon sens.

«Je vois,» Dumbledore a finalement dit, lui claquer hors de ses pensées. «Savez-vous l'emplacement de l'endroit où vous étiez?"

Harry secoua la tête: «Non Dès que je suis sorti de la forêt, toute la place a disparu. J'ai été coincé au milieu de nulle part, je viens à l'apparated Weasley." Ce n'était pas un mensonge, c'est vraiment pas disparaître. Comme il n'a jamais été là pour commencer.

«Intéressant», Dumbledore dit pensivement: «Eh bien, si c'est tout ce que ...?"

«Voilà,» dit Harry rencontre pas tout à fait son œil.

"Très bien alors. Je suis heureux que vous étiez sains et saufs. Je vous laisse aux soins tendres Poppy», Dumbledore dit, clin yeux.

Harry gémit. Il serait coincé ici pendant une semaine!

Dumbledore gauche et Madame Pomfresh fini avec la pommade et voulait se reposer. Il n'a certainement pas en désaccord avec l'idée de repos, mais d'abord il faut que la douche ...

xxx

Quand Harry est sorti de la douche plus d'une heure plus tard, sa peau était rouge de l'frotter si dur, mais il avait raison sur le sentiment ne va pas disparaître. Il aurait à vivre avec elle.

Ron et Hermione étaient en attente pour lui quand il est sorti.

«Mate Harry, nous avons pensé que vous noyés dans là ou quelque chose», dit Ron en plaisantant, mais le soulagement sur son visage montrait ce qu'il pense vraiment.

Harry sourit à la légère, "Je pense que je peux prendre un peu d'eau."

«Harry!" Hermione s'exclama et sauta sur lui avec un câlin serré. Harry instantanément la repoussa et prit quelques pas en arrière. Hermione le regarda avec un peu blessé et l'inquiétude, «Harry?"

Harry a juste souri, même si ses yeux étaient serrés. "Madame Pomfresh m'a guéri juste Hermione," dit-il, en se frottant les côtés pour un effet.

"Oh!" Dit Hermione, ses yeux l'élargissement, "je suis désolé."

«C'est bien,» dit Harry en haussant les épaules et assis sur le lit.

"Donc ce qui s'est passé?" Demanda Ron, «Une minute vous étiez ici, puis tu étais parti."

«Mangemorts», dit Harry carrément: «Ils m'ont attiré loin et ils m'ont attrapé. Prochaine chose que je savais que j'étais en face de Voldemort."

Hermione haleta, ses mains volant de sa bouche, «Il ne fait pas de mal, vous qu'il a fait?"

Si seulement tu savais, pensa Harry, mais il secoua la tête: «Non, j'ai réussi à sortir avant qu'ils ne tout dommage réel», il dit qu'ils la même histoire, il a donné de Dumbledore, avec plus de détails, bien sûr.

"Wow," Ron impressionné: «Vous vous êtes chanceux. Combien de fois l'avez-vous fait face et en sortir vivant?"

"Je pense que porte le total à sept,» dit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

«Bet son moral est assez bas en ce moment», dit Ron.

Harry sourit légèrement, puis rappeler l'expression colère sur le visage de Tom et le sourire transformé en un froncement de sourcils. Quand ai-je commencer à appeler Tom? Hermione a vu son étrange expression et l'a interrogé, "je vais bien Hermione, juste fatigué."

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva: «Nous allons quitter, puis, vous avez besoin de repos."

"On dirait que Madame Pomfresh," Harry sourit.

«Eh bien elle a raison, vous êtes dans un état de droite."

«Je suis?" Demanda Harry inconsciemment emballage ses bras autour de lui.

«Oui. Dormez, nous allons vous voir le matin," dit Hermione en direction de la porte et saisissant le bras de Ron long du chemin.

"See ya mate!" il a appelé en arrière et puis elles ont disparu.

Harry ferma les rideaux autour de son lit et fixées d'aller dormir, mais le sommeil a refusé de venir. Il a gardé de penser à ce qui lui est arrivé moins de douze heures auparavant.

Maintenant qu'il était seul, il a été capable de penser clairement, mais plus il pensé à la façon dont Tom l'embrassa, la façon dont il avait senti contre lui, en lui, le plus difficile qu'il a obtenu. L'immense besoin d'être touché à nouveau complètement passé outre à la sensation de dégoût qu'il avait auparavant. Mais il ne pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas un besoin qui pourrait être rassasié par n'importe qui, il devait être Tom. Le nom seul des frissons de plaisir sa colonne vertébrale et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avouer qu'il avait apprécié chaque seconde, il avait été avec Tom, et c'est ce qui lui répugnait, et le fait qu'il n'a comme lui.

Harry roula sur le côté et a essayé d'aller dormir, en ignorant l'érection vaillamment contre sa cuisse, elle prête à aller loin. Il a été infructueuse. Encore une fois son esprit dérivait au toucher doux des mains de Tom sur sa peau et plein du désir fait son corps brûle comme il était en feu. Il cacha son visage dans l'oreiller et il a voulu la pensée loin, s'enveloppant plus serré dans les couvertures. Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi suis-je sentir de cette façon? Il pensait désespérément, les yeux fermés serrés.

J'étais loin de savoir que Harry cinquante miles de là quelqu'un d'autre était d'avoir exactement le même problème.


	7. Chapter 7

Meant To Be

Chapitre 7

Quelques semaines après l'incident, Harry a finalement obtenir ce qui est arrivé. Il a été étonnamment facile. Il a simplement prétendu qu'il n'était jamais arrivé. Le seul moment où il se souvint qu'il était dans ses rêves. Par ailleurs, il n'était pas comme Voldemort a été un moment difficile. Si tout ce qu'il a été attaqué avec une vigueur renouvelée, alors pourquoi devrait-il soin. C'était juste une seule chose le temps, ils sont sortis de leur système et il ne se reproduira pas. Harry a poursuivi sa formation à être un Auror et tout allait bien.

C'était jusqu'à ce que il est descendu avec la grippe; du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait qu'elle était.

Il s'est réveillé un matin avec des maux d'estomac et a dû sprint à la salle de bain pour vomir. Il avait pensé que c'était juste quelque chose qu'il a mangé hier soir et l'a ignoré, de passer à démarrer sa journée comme normale. Mais les jours qui suivirent furent les mêmes, il s'est réveillé et il avait à se précipiter aux toilettes pour vider son estomac.

"Super, juste ce dont j'avais besoin; d'être malade», murmura-t-il en revint à sa chambre du petit appartement qu'il avait obtenu après avoir terminé l'école. Il est allé travailler à la boutique des jumeaux Weasley »et a ensuite continué sur sa formation d'Auror plus tard dans la journée. A mi-chemin à travers sa session, il est tombé malade une fois de plus et à peine qu'il fait à la salle de repos.

Ron jeté un œil au coin de l'étable, "Etes-vous bien mate?"

"Ouais", at-il dit en essuyant sa bouche et tirer la chasse ", je pense que je vais descendre avec quelque chose."

"Je peux dire," Ron regarda inquiet, "Vous n'avez pas l'air si bon."

«Je ne me sens pas bon non plus,» dit Harry et a pivoté vers le décrochage de commencer à jeter à nouveau.

Ron fit une grimace derrière lui, "Peut-être que vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Maman disait toujours de repos et de soupe chaude est bon pour l'estomac."

Harry gémit et affalé sur la toilette. Juste la pensée de la nourriture a fait son estomac nauséeux. Mais il savait Ron avait raison, il serait peut aider. Alors il a fait sa demande à son entraîneur et a été autorisé à rentrer à la maison pour se reposer.

xxx

La seule chose était le repos n'a rien fait pour apaiser la maladie. Même après une semaine et après la potion potion, il n'allait pas loin. Mrs Weasley l'avait invité plus pour des soins appropriés, mais elle n'a rien de fonctionnait, même si elle a toujours eu dans le passé.

C'était pendant le dîner un soir avec tous les Weasley et Hermione, qu'il en avait assez. Dîner avait été très bien passé, Harry s'était senti un peu mieux et a pu garder la plupart des aliments bas maintenant. C'était jusqu'à ce que Ron lui passa le pain de viande que son estomac a pris un brusque virage pour le pire. Il laissa tomber le récipient sur le sol et a couru hors de la chambre et la salle de bain, de vomir le peu qu'il avait mangé.

Les Weasley avait sauté quand Harry fait son tableau de bord pour la salle de bain et Mrs Weasley, Hermione et Ron ont suivi, les autres choisissant de rester derrière.

"Cher Harry êtes-vous bien?" Mrs Weasley dit en se frottant le dos.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui?

«Vous devriez aller voir un médecin," Hermione suggéré.

Harry fit une grimace comme il se leva. Qui sait ce qu'est un scandale qu'elles feraient si il y est allé, mais Hermione avait raison, il ne devrait vraiment aller voir quelqu'un.

«Si vous ne voulez pas aller à Ste Mangouste, allez voir Madame Pomfresh."

Harry acquiesça goût que l'idée de plus, «Vous avez raison. Je vais aller demain."

xxx

Le lendemain trouve Harry sous ministrations Madame Pomfresh à nouveau. Ron et Hermione ont marqués le long, inquiets pour leur ami. Mais Harry ne pense pas vraiment quoi que ce soit de lui, il pensait que c'était juste une grippe intestinale. Quand il dit Hermione cela, elle a tourné cette idée vers le bas:

«Grippe intestinale ne dure pas deux semaines", at-elle déclaré catégoriquement.

Harry soupira et s'assit toujours aussi Madame Pomfresh a terminé sa place de diagnostics. Enfin, elle a reculé avec un froncement de sourcils. «Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose?"

Elle secoua la tête: «Je ne trouve rien de mal à votre santé, il doit être quelque chose d'autre ... ce sont les symptômes que vous êtes?"

«Vomir plupart du temps. Principalement dans la matinée, mais toute la journée aussi. Et je ne peux pas vraiment manger, car il rend mon estomac."

Madame Pomfresh a hoché la tête et sa baguette de nouveau sur lui, «je vais essayer une forte sort», et elle recommença. Elle n'a duré que quelques secondes mais elle recula comme si elles sont brûlées. Elle secoua la tête et ne le sort encore et encore.

Harry sentit que si le plomb s'était formée dans le creux de son estomac, quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait, "Madame Pomfresh? Quel est le problème avec moi?" il murmuré.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux et a travaillé sa bouche, mais rien n'est sorti.

"Madame Pomfresh?" Hermione lui poussé.

«II ne sais pas comment dire ça, mais ... ... Harry Potter que vous êtes ... vous êtes enceinte."

Un silence assourdissant rempli la salle, personne n'a osé bouger ou dire un mot, ou peut-être qu'ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas.

"Je-" chuchota Harry horrifiés, ses mains installés sur le ventre, "p-enceinte?"

Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête, elle ne savait pas si elle doit être heureuse ou non. Elle ne connaissait pas les circonstances derrière elle.

«Comment, quand est-ce arrivé?" Demanda Hermione, "Harry?"

Harry ne dit rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était enceinte? Comment? Comment peut-il-? Puis il vint à lui. Cette nuit-là ...

Les images avec des détails saisissants revint à lui. Baisers chauds, l'excitation si forte, un corps dur, chaud sur le dessus de lui, la chaleur insupportable ...

«Harry?" Hermione dit doucement toucher son bras.

Harry sauta et se tourna vers elle et immédiatement souhaité qu'il n'avait pas. Elle avait un regard sur son visage qu'il lui a dit qu'elle savait déjà, mais était désespérément en espérant que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais comment pourrait-il le nier? Comment pouvait-il lorsque la preuve a été de plus en plus en lui? Il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait dire avant elle dit.

"Quelque chose s'est passé ne l'a pas? Cette nuit-là ... quand vous avez été capturé."

Il regarda son visage, si plein d'inquiétude et d'horreur, pour lui dire qu'elle avait tort. Whydidyouhavetobesosmart? Ibetyouknewallalong, , il pensait à lui-même. Harry avait à détourner le regard, il ne pouvait supporter de voir le regard sur son visage ou de quiconque d'ailleurs. C'était fini, il ne pouvait pas cacher.

Il n'a rien dit mais il doit avoir été sur son visage car elle haletait et couvert sa bouche avec ses mains. Tout le monde dans la salle immédiatement sauté à la même conclusion: le viol et Mangemort. Harry n'a pas pris la peine de bien les corriger.

«Que voulez-vous dire? Dit Harry ..." Ron s'exclama, mais il est venu à la vérité tout comme les autres ont fait. Il avait menti.

«Oh, Harry,» murmura Hermione les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle tendit la main pour le toucher, mais il s'éloigna d'elle toujours pas en la regardant, enveloppant ses bras autour de lui protectrice.

«B-Mais, comment peut-il être enceinte?" Ron pulvérisées ", C'est un mec!"

"Il est possible avec des potions et des rituels ou certains sorts," dit Hermione, «Tu n'as pas boire l'avez-vous? Ou un sort a été jeté sur vous? Harry?"

Harry ne dit rien, mais il secoua la tête. Il n'ya pas eu sort ou potion, il était juste que Tom avait dit, c'était la connexion qu'ils avaient. Il avait pris le temps de regarder le lien, alors qu'il était à Poudlard dernière fois et même à la bibliothèque publique et tout était là. L'attraction forcée, besoin irrésistible de toucher l'autre ... tout cela en forme, mais il n'avait rien dit sur la grossesse. Il a probablement été sa chance maudits qui ont permis que cela arrive.

Harry ferma les yeux pour garder le dos des larmes qui menaçait de déborder , I'mpregnant. WithTom'sbaby ... Voldemort'sbaby.

«Harry," Madame Pomfresh dit doucement couché sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention: «Tu es toujours dans la première étape, nous pouvons» Elle n'hésita pas croire qu'elle était suggérant cela, mais poussé », nous pouvons se débarrasser de lui. "

Harry la regarda, puis redescendre à son ventre plat. Getridofit? Son premier mouvement fut de dire oui, getthisthingoutofme! Mais ...

Harry secoua la tête: "Non"

"Non?" Madame Pomfresh écho, "Etes-vous sûr?"

Harry acquiesça, «j'en suis sûr. Il n'a rien fait de mal. Il ne mérite pas ça."

«Alors, tu vas le garder?" Demanda Ron.

Harry acquiesça: «Ouais, je vais le garder", lui dit-il.

Hermione se leva et s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main, et Ron détection de l'importance de celui-ci se leva aussi, et s'assit sur l'autre côté. «Nous sommes avec vous tout le chemin Harry," dit Hermione doucement.

Harry la regarda, stupéfait, "Y tu n'es pas ...»

"Bien sûr que non!" Ron s'exclama: «Ce n'est pas grave si vous étiez ... euh ..."

«Que signifie de dire Ron est que nous sommes là pour vous. Nous savons tout cela était un gros accident, s-quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas et vous ne signifiait pas que cela se produise. Nous ne vous haïssons pas pour elle ou ... ou sont dégoûtés avec vous pour cela ", dit Hermione fermement, lui serrant la main.

"Ouais! Qu'est-ce que vous nous penser pour? Nous sommes là pour vous peu importe la décision que vous faites."

«Exactement», dit Hermione préhension sa main serrée, "Ce mec ... qui a fait cela. C'est tout sur lui. Il n'a rien à voir avec vous. Nous ne pensons pas pas moins de vous ou de ce bébé."

Harry sourit et ne pouvait pas aider les quelques larmes qui se sont échappés. Il a soudainement senti comme un grand poids qu'il avait été porter autour de deux semaines a été soudainement levé. «Merci», lui dit-il.

"Bien sûr. C'est ce que les amis sont pour," dit Ron fièrement.

"Et nous allons vous aider de toute façon nous pouvons", a ajouté Hermione.

"Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de toute l'aide que je peux obtenir», dit Harry avec un léger sourire.

«Je vais mettre sur pied une trousse d'information à prendre avec vous», a déclaré Madame Pomfresh.

Harry la regarda soudain, se souvenant qu'elle était là aussi. Elle lui donna un sourire encourageant et Harry savait qu'elle ne se souciait pas non plus, "Merci." Elle hocha la tête et quitta la salle pour recueillir les informations nécessaires.

"Vous savez que nous avons à dire Dumbledore, non?" Dit Hermione lui serrant la main de nouveau.

Sourire de Harry fané et il a regardé vers le bas, "Ouais, je sais. Mais ... je ne veux pas faire."

"Je sais que vous n'aimez pas, mais il a besoin de savoir."

Harry acquiesça: «Je vais lui dire."

«Nous serons là quand vous faire trop", a ajouté Ron et Hermione hocha la tête en accord.

Harry a touché son estomac, où la vie était de plus en plus en lui. Il n'avait pas d'importance qui était le père, qu'il soulèverait ce bébé d'être bon, avec droit de son ami à ses côtés.


	8. Chapter 8

Meant To Be

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain Harry rassemblé son courage et suis allé voir Dumbledore avec Ron et Hermione droit à ses côtés. Il était resté debout toute la nuit pensant de ce qu'il devrait lui dire quand il est allé le lendemain matin. Evidemment pas toute la vérité, mais il a dû lui dire quelque chose, un bébé n'est pas apparue de nulle part.

Un bébé. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Probablement pas complètement y croire jusqu'à ce qu'il a effectivement commencé à montrer, qui nous l'espérons ne sera pas pendant un moment. Mais il était vrai et il a dû accepter qu'il le veuille ou non.

Ils apperated à la grille d'entrée de Poudlard et a commencé le long voyage jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Son sentiment d'effroi approfondi avec chaque étape de plus qu'il a pris, et la serrant de la main d'Hermione sur son bras n'était pas rassurant un peu. Si tout ce qu'il fait de lui plus nerveux et des maux d'estomac que lui l'était déjà. Juste à penser à ce qu'il allait dire à Dumbledore était troublante et si elle n'est pas cela, alors sa réaction. Serait-il dégoûté de lui? Angry? Triste? Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire et si le proviseur lui détourné ...

"Est-ce que ça va Harry?" Demanda Hermione doucement. Harry secoua la tête, ne se fiant pas sa voix. "Il sera très bien, bien, vous verrez." Elle le rassurait.

"Etes-vous prêt?" Ron a demandé: «Parce que nous sommes ici."

Harry regarda autour et j'ai vu qu'ils étaient debout devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. La marche était trop rapide au goût de Harry, il n'était pas encore prêt! Mais il avait à faire. Il prit une profonde inspiration et a réussi à claquer le mot "Peppermint crapauds».

Harry a frappé à la porte et entra quand il a obtenu la permission.

«Ah, Harry, mon garçon. Pour quoi dois-je le plaisir?" Dumbledore a demandé avec un sourire lumineux et yeux pétillants un contraste frappant avec la façon dont Harry se sentait en ce moment.

"Euh ... je dois vous dire quelque chose ...», il a réussi à sortir.

«Bien sûr», le proviseur dit tout à coup sérieux. C'était comme s'il savait déjà, «Prenez un siège."

L'esprit de Harry était de course comme il a pris son siège devant le bureau de Dumbledore avec Ron et Hermione de chaque côté de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le faire, mais il le fallait.

«II n'était pas entièrement la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai été capturé". Harry commença.

Dumbledore se leva et se pencha en avant, "Ah?"

«Je ne voulais pas le garder auprès de vous, j'étais juste ... peur, je suppose," at-il dit en regardant partout, mais face à l'homme plus âgé, «Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'important si," at-il dit dans un rush. Au emprise croissante d'Hermione sur son bras, il dit: «Je veux dire, il est important, mais ... pas ...» il a terminé en laissant ses mots tombent à plat.

«Je vois, eh bien, peu importe. Vous êtes venu maintenant, oui? Pas mal fait. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire?"

«Eh bien je n'ai pas mentir sur n'importe quoi. Je viens de ..."

«Soigneusement omis?" Dumbledore offert gentiment.

Harry acquiesça regardant ses mains, "Ouais ..." Ce fut plus difficile qu'il pensait que ce serait. Il n'a pas aidé que cette fois il a été carrément menti. «Quand j'étais dans cette pièce ... quelqu'un d'autre est venu, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui. II pense qu'il est venu pour me donner la nourriture ou quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de sortir, mais je ne pouvais pas faire rien sans ma baguette. Mais j'ai essayé de toute façon ... J'ai essayé, mais je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma magie. Il m'a coincé ... »Là, il s'arrêta, serrant ses mains dans les poings et la lutte contre les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. "J'ai essayé de le combattre," Harry calées sur rappelant ce qu'il a ressenti étant coincé, être piégé en lui-même, il veut et ne pas le vouloir. "J'ai essayé ... Je ne pouvais pas ..." Hermione couvertes sa main avec la sienne et qu'il serrait serrée en lui donnant le courage, «Il m'a violée», il a finalement calé sur.

Le silence dans la salle était assourdissant après avoir dit les mots. Le seul bruit était une sonnerie cohérent dans ses oreilles qu'il devenait plus fort que le silence a continué. Il advint un coup d'oeil à la place de Dumbledore, et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Le proviseur fait semblait regarder son âge, ses yeux étaient tristes et pleins de pitié. Harry regarda loin.

«Je suis désolé", lui dit-il, puis il dit qu'il à nouveau plus fort pour couvrir la sonnerie, "je suis désolé."

«Harry, mon garçon ..." Dumbledore a commencé, mais Hermione lui serra la main pour lui rappeler pourquoi il était venu.

"Ce n'est pas tout,» dit Harry couper le proviseur off, «... je suis enceinte."

Silence à nouveau.

«Je suis tellement, tellement désolé," dit Harry répandre les larmes de ses yeux, "J'ai essayé de me battre avec lui, j'ai essayé ..."

«Je sais Harry, je sais», Dumbledore dit à la fin. Il se leva et marcha autour de son bureau pour se tenir devant Harry, «Je ne vous blâme pas, Harry."

"Vous n'avez pas?" Demanda Harry regardant.

«Non, je n'aime pas. Je peux dire que vous avez combattu aussi dur que vous pourriez ... Je vois aussi que vous avez été mal à cause de cela tout ce temps." A ce Harry ne dit rien et baissa la tête. Dumbledore posa sa main sur le dessus de sa tête s'inclina dans le confort silencieux. «Avez-vous pensé à ce que vous allez faire?"

«Je vais le garder», répondit Harry doucement.

"J'ai pensé que vous pourriez," Dumbledore sourit et tapota sa tête avant de passer à tenir à la fenêtre, "Bien qu'il ne présente aucun problème."

«Que voulez-vous dire?" Demanda Ron.

"Voldemort", Dumbledore et Harry grimaça répondu.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il ont à faire avec elle?" Ron demanda à nouveau.

"Il veut venir après Harry ne serait-il, monsieur," dit Hermione.

«Oui. Mme Granger. Il serait,« Dumbledore se retourna vers eux à nouveau, «Avec quelque chose d'aussi précieux qu'un enfant. Il serait plus que probablement l'utiliser contre vous, Harry."

Harry saisit son estomac serré et leva les yeux vers lui, "Mais il est innocent, il ... il ..."

"Il ne serait pas question. S'il est important pour vous, une partie de vous, il va l'utiliser pour vous blesser."

Harry regarda son ventre plat. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, mais ... il y avait le fait que le minuscule Tom-pas, Voldemort, était le père. Que ferait-il alors? Il volets de penser. "Il ne doit jamais savoir», chuchota Harry.

"C'est exact", a déclaré que Dumbledore Harry faisant sauter, si perdu dans ses pensées, comme il était. «Nous devons nous préparer", at-il dit reculant derrière son bureau, «Car, lorsque vous donnez naissance."

"Qu'en est-il quand il commence à montrer?" Demanda Hermione, "Il serait évident parce que c'est un mec."

"Et il est Harry Potter," Ron mis po

"Oui, effectivement. Vous êtes tous les deux raison."

"Alors je fais quoi?" Demanda Harry.

"Nous allons devoir vous renvoyer», Dumbledore dit profondément dans la pensée », dans la clandestinité."

«B-, mais qu'en est-il de ma formation?" Demanda Harry, "je ne peux pas partir."

«Je crains, à l'heure actuelle, vous devrez. Pour l'un, comme Mme Granger a fait remarquer, les gens vont savoir quand vous commencer à montrer. Et d'autre part, il n'est pas sûr pour le bébé pour vous d'être en mouvement autour d'autant. grossesses mâles sont un peu plus délicate que les normales. "

«Je vois,» chuchota Harry. Il détestait l'idée de devoir se cacher tandis que d'autres se battaient; à renoncer à son rêve. Mais il avait son bébé de penser maintenant. «Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, je ne peux pas lever et partir, sans une excuse valable."

Ils tombèrent dans le silence comme ils ont pensé à ce sujet.

Après quelques minutes, Ron prit la parole, «Que diriez-vous nous dire que Harry va partir pour une formation spéciale. Je veux dire, tout le monde sait qu'il est l'Elu, alors il serait judicieux pour lui de quitter." Lorsque personne ne disait rien, il rougit et baissa les yeux, "C'est juste une suggestion."

"Non M. Weasley, il est une excellente idée», Dumbledore dit.

«Il est?"

«Oui. Il est tout à fait plausible," dit Hermione regardant Ron impressionné qui a fait gonfler de fierté.

Harry sourit, puis regarda Dumbledore, "Dois-je partir maintenant?"

"Hum, non, pas tout de suite», Dumbledore dit pensivement, "Jusqu'à ce que vous commencer à montrer je pense. Il devrait vous donner assez de temps pour vous préparer."

«D'accord,» dit Harry hocher la tête, «Où vais-je aller?"

"Je vais prendre des dispositions, mon garçon, ne vous inquiétez pas,« Dumbledore a dit avec un sourire aimable.

"Qu'en est-il après que le bébé est né professeur," demanda Hermione, "Harry ne peut pas cacher éternellement. Ils préavis."

«En effet, ils le feront. Je soupçonne qu'ils vont voir Harry ici et là pour leur faire savoir qu'il est toujours là, mais nous avons encore le temps pour cela."

"Alors ... Je pars pour une formation spéciale pour vaincre Voldemort,» dit Harry à voix haute.

"Oui, c'est le plan."

«D'accord. Je peux faire ça." J'espère que ...


End file.
